


Long Friggin' Week

by RidinCastielInTheImpala, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Castiel gets new clothes, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Grace Kink, Happy Ending, Humor, Innuendo, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Mutual Masturbation, Oil kink, Pining, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester is so Done, Scheming Sam Winchester, Science Experiments, Shopping, Slow Burn, Sub Dean, Surprise Ending, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, Vibrator, Wing Kink, blowjob, bottom!Dean, fuck are they going to have sex yet?, gotta give them dick eventually right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Sam Winchester has watched his brother Dean and the angel Castiel ignore their feelings for each other for years, and he is losing patience. When one day he can't take it anymore he decides to give them a helping hand, a push to get them to do something about it. So begins a week of torment for Dean, but for the best possible reason.





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about as the result of a request on Facebook. What started out as a small idea has grown into a multi-chapter fic, which we will be posting each day this week. We've had the best fun writing this, and it has required much studying of pictures of Misha. For research.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel had plunged themselves into their research, holed up together in the library. Sam sat across the room, tapping furiously on his laptop. There was a possible case in Texas: vamp’s nest. But, alas, Sam couldn't focus on the small illuminated screen in front of him. All he could focus on was Dean seated much too close to Cas - personal space issues - and watching him sneak glances at the angel when he thought no-one was looking. There were also a couple of instances when Dean unnecessarily leaned over the top of him to reach something, or touch him for longer than necessary. And as for the intense staring - eye-sex, Sam called it - it was just getting ridiculous.

 

“Hey Cas, look at this.” Dean shifted his chair over so that it was touching Cas’. The angel peered down at the page Dean was pointing to, and as he did Dean pressed into him and surreptitiously sniffed his hair.

 

Cas squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and looked like he was torn between running away and pressing back into Dean. Oh for heaven's sake,  thought Sam as he rolled his eyes for the millionth time while watching them. _Does Dean even realise what this is doing to poor Cas?_ After all, it was remarkably apparent to anyone with eyes that Cas was desperately in love with his oblivious brother.

 

Then an idea struck him. A smirk cracked across his face and he waited for the right moment. When Dean left the room to get more coffee, Sam turned to the angel. “Cas, I think we should go shopping. I’ve got a couple things to pick up myself. Let’s get you some new clothes. Wouldn't it be nice to wear something different occasionally?” Castiel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes curiously.

 

He would get Dean to properly notice Castiel and do something about his pining - which he thought he was hiding, but was doing so horribly - if it killed them.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


     The department store was huge and Sam could see that Cas was finding the prospect of buying new clothes daunting. Sam made a mental note; he would need to find  pants, shirts, shoes, underwear, and maybe even a couple of jackets. He also wanted to show Castiel the accessories section to look at the jewellery and things. Good      thing they had just reupped on credit cards. Castiel stood back a few feet, refusing to level his gaze with the younger Winchester. He was so out of his element. He had  tried to argue with Sam back in the car that alternative clothing was not required; after all, he had his suit and trench coat. What more did an angel need? But Sam was  insistent, assuring Castiel multiple times that a new look would bring a lot of wanted _attention._ Did Sam know about the angel’s feelings for his older brother? “C’mon  Cas, it’ll be a real human experience. A teachable moment.”

 

   Cas had accepted this in the end, and was almost looking forward to it, not that he let it show. That was, until he saw the size of the shop. All impending joy that had    promised to fill their Sunday afternoon vanished.  “Sam. How will I find anything in here? It is much too big.”

 

   “Cas,” laughed Sam. “Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks. There are signs showing us where all the different departments are, look.”

 

Castiel listened, almost cautiously raising his eyes to look around the store again. With a huff, the angel followed the moose of a man through the aisles. They found the menswear section without a problem. Sam took on the sizable task of finding the various items of clothing they needed, holding some of them up to Castiel's chest to get an idea of whether they would look nice. He stood and waited for Sam to finish, as if he wanted nothing to do with the process, but would accept whatever was chosen for him.

 

“Dude.” Sam shook his head at his friend. Castiel was just standing there, nervously peering at the ground or the racks around them, almost with trepidation. “Why don’t you have a look around and see if there’s anything you like.”

 

“I do not know what I would like to wear, Sam. I have never had to think about it before.” The angel’s sullen look made him backtrack quickly.

 

“Oh, ok Cas, I’ll pick some clothes for you to try on. You’ll look good. Don’t worry.”

 

By the time Sam had finished, his arms were so full of items that he could barely carry them to the dressing room. It was a good thing that they had the whole afternoon free, because it was going to take hours for Castiel to try them all on. “Go ahead Cas.” Sam encouraged him. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

Cas went into the changing room, grabbing up some black material. He started to undress a few minutes later, realizing Sam was waiting and he was doing nothing but worrying the fabric in between his fingers. For the next hour or so, Castiel came out into the small seating area to show Sam a variety of clothes. Some looked amazing and some not so good, in both their opinions, and by the time they had finished, Cas had seven new outfits, plus a few accessories. With a quick swipe of a credit card and a jump into the pimpmobile, they made their way back home.

 

Sam did not want Dean to have any idea about Cas’ new clothes so he made sure that when they arrived back at the bunker they were as quiet as possible. He made up an excuse to tell Cas about the need for quiet - Dean texted me to say he has a bad headache and has to lie down - and they crept down the hallway in silence, all the while Sam praying that Dean would not appear and ask what they were doing. It would not help if Cas realised that Dean was perfectly well.

 

Once inside the room Sam opened the closet and started to hang up the clothes, while Cas sat quietly. “Cas, are you alright?” Sam could see that the angel was looking a little off.

 

“You said that Dean has a headache, and this causes me concern. Maybe I should go and check on him. See if I can help.”

 

_He really does take this Guardian angel thing seriously._ “No Cas, I’m sure he’s fine. He just wanted to lie down. Why don’t you help me with these clothes? We don’t want them to get wrinkled.”

 

With a sigh of resignation, Castiel joined Sam in putting the clothes neatly in the closet. Sam could see that he was itching to go to Dean but he was valiantly resisting the urge. He realized that he also needed to ensure that Castiel did not say anything to Dean, and that if he did not come up with a plausible reason for secrecy, the angel would surely tell him. Luckily, he had a great idea. “Cas, don’t tell Dean about your new clothes. We spent a lot of money today - nearly maxed out the credit card - and I don’t think he’d be too pleased if he knew how much we spent. Just start wearing them tomorrow and hopefully Dean will have more important things to worry about than the cost.”

 

Castiel did not say anything to this; he nodded his head in agreement and smiled at the thought of the cute angry face Dean would make, with his scrunched brow and perfect lips pulled into a pout...

When they had finished their task Sam went to find his brother, who was sitting in the war room. “Dean, when you see Cas he might seem a bit overprotective. I had to tell him you had a headache so that he would stay and help me.”

 

“Er… ok, Sammy. Wait… what was he helping you with? And where have you two been all afternoon?”

 

“We went shopping, and then he helped me move some boxes in my room.”

 

“You went shopping without me, and you didn’t ask me for help?” Dean looked quite hurt that he had been left out.

 

“Well… Cas was already there, so it made sense for him to help.” Dean narrowed his eyes, and Sam could see that he was doubting this story. Even he could tell how ridiculous it sounded. But with the literal grace of an angel, Castiel interrupted them as he came into the room and made a beeline for Dean, giving Sam a chance to escape. As he left he heard Castiel asking his brother if he had recovered from his headache. He slipped into his room and closed the door. The lying hurt Sam but he knew it was for the best. He also knew that by the end of this experiment, Cas and Dean would be the ones to benefit. It was long overdue.

  
Time for operation ‘Make Cas Look As Incredible As Possible So That Dean Finally Gets His Head Out Of His Ass And Makes A Move’.


	2. Monday

As Cas stood in front of his closet, he grew very confused. He had never had a closet, or even a room for that matter, but Dean had insisted on him having his own room. He had led the angel to the one next to his  _ ‘to make sure you’re ok’ _ . But now as he paced the floor of said bedroom, he couldn't decide what to wear. He was new to this whole ‘free will’ thing. He peeked out of the door and looked up and down the hallway. “Sam? Saamm? I require assistance!”

 

Perking up as he heard his name, the younger Winchester stood up from the chair he was perched in, taking another quick drink of his coffee before darting down the hallway. He found Cas staring at multiple pieces of clothing he had lain on the bed in front of them. Sam smiled. He had forgotten that Cas may need some help picking an appropriate outfit.

 

Fuming slightly, Dean tried to focus on the tome in his hands. The words and symbols blurred as he unfocused and refocused. He wasn't jealous. Not at all. But what would Sam do for the angel that he couldn't!?  _ I would do much more than Sam is willing to do. Whoa.  _ He shook the thought from his mind. Cas was his best friend. He would do anything in a friendly realm of possibilities.  _ Yeah friendly. _ Back to his research he went, barely grasping the context with his blurry brain. Grumpy now, he stood to refill his coffee mug. He was not jealous of Sam.  _ Damn it.  _ He heard rustling and the closing of a door. Seconds later his brother appeared back in the kitchen. He went about picking up his drink and own book, sitting back down innocently. Through slitted eyes, Dean glared the whole way back to the table.

 

“What did I do?” Sam returned Dean's look with a perfect bitch face. 

 

“Nothing,” Dean grumbled. He tried to rebury himself in his work when someone else entered the kitchen. No. Not just anyone else. Castiel. He swore he must have looked like a cartoon: his jaw dropping to the ground.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’ greeting was as normal as ever. But nothing else was. There he was sans suit. Sans trench coat. His feet sported a pair of classic black and white chucks, such a drastic change from his dress shoes. Dean's eyes followed the lines of the tight black jeans to where the material hugged the angel’s vessel perfectly. It made his mouth secretly water. As he continued to look up, he suddenly fell even harder in love. A vintage AC/DC t-shirt hung on Castiel, clinging to his abs in some places as he stood there in the doorway. He could also see his hip bones poking out as he raised his arms to stretch. The blue of his eyes were such a stark contrast to the gray. It all made Dean's head swim. 

 

“...Uhhh… Hi…” Dean cleared his throat to speak again. “Hiya Cas….” 

 

Sam knew what he had done. Not only had he gotten Castiel some new digs, he got ones he knew would pluck Dean's heart strings. The black jeans alone would have done a number on his older brother. But the reaction to the t-shirt? _ Classic _ . He had seen how Dean defiantly tensed as Cas had entered the room. He watched as the words stumbled on their way out, thinking that if Dean looked any longer, the blush on his cheeks would start to betray him. 

 

“Are you feeling alright, Dean?” The angel stepped towards him, hand outstretched to feel his forehead. Dean didn't pull away from the touch, even with the internal battle in his head. “You do not have a fever, why are you sweating?”

 

“I’m fine, Cas. It's just hot in here.” As Dean spoke, he stripped off his outer flannel layer and laid it over the back of the chair. Sam noticed how Dean’s sudden bare arms had Cas nearly stumbling to sit next to him, swallowing down what he was sure would have been an admission of love.  _ God these two… _ All good data though. Sam had to figure out what stressors Dean reacted most strongly to. Then he could change the variables for the desired outcome.  _ I should buy myself a lab coat. _

 

“Alright, Dean. Would you like some assistance in reading the ancient language of the chapter you are on?” Dean had been so enamored with Castiel's presence he hadn't even realized he was attempting to read anything but English.

 

“Yeah. Sure, Cas.” With that, their proximity grew closer and Dean could smell what couldn't be mistaken for anything but cologne.  _ Why is Cas wearing cologne?  _ It smelt of honey, and was that vanilla? Certainly more of a feminine scent but oh it fit Castiel’s body chemistry so well that Dean was sporting a semi in his pants.  _ Today’s going to be a long friggin’ day. _

 

As the day dragged on, Sam noticed his brother’s discomfort grow and wondered just how long he would be able to ignore his feelings. He wanted to move things along, but the only way to do that would be leaving them alone for a while. “Dean, I’m gonna go on a supply run. Can I get you anything? Cas, what about you?”

 

They both looked up at Sam blankly, looking for all the world as if their brains had been emptied of all sentient thought. “Guys? Can I get you anything from the store?”

 

“M good, thanks Sammy.” Dean turned back to what he was doing, which was pretending to read, but actually gazing at Castiel.

 

“No thank you Sam.” The angel did not appear to be reading either.  _ Good job Sam. _

 

Once they were alone Castiel turned to Dean and said “Dean, what do you think of my new t-shirt? I know that you like this band.”

  
_ What do I think? Oh crap!  _ “Well, um…yeah. It-it’s great Cas. Looks good on you.” Castiel beamed with happiness at these words. He was not used to receiving compliments, and he couldn’t deny that it felt good. Dean watched the blush rise on Castiel’s cheeks, flushing himself,to match. There they sat. Alone. Together. He couldn't bring his eyes forward to look at his best friend. When Sam returned - after staying out as long as he could manage - he found them sitting exactly where he had left them, still pretending to read, and just secretly savoring each other’s presence. He gave himself a mental pat on the back, realizing that things were changing. For good.


	3. Tuesday

Sam was woken up by an insistent banging on the door of the bunker. He dragged himself grumpily out of bed, shuffling his feet into slippers before crossing the cold floors to the front door. He was groggy when he swung the door open but when he saw who it was, his face broke into a wide toothy smile.

 

“Jody,” he said, as he crushed the police officer in a tight moose hug. “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?”

 

“Hey Sam,” she said with a smile bright enough to match his own. “Thought I’d surprise ya. Surprise!” As she said the last word, she held up a food bag and shook it in front of his face.

 

Sam took the bag eagerly and looked inside. “Mmm, bagels.”

 

“What’s all the noise?” A half-asleep voice from the bottom of the stairs called out to them.

“Hey Dean, look who’s here.” Sam called down at his brother as he turned to lead Jody farther into the bunker. 

 

“I brought breakfast, too.” Jody seemed very satisfied with herself as she descended the steps and pulled Dean into a hug.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming? Did we know she was coming?” Dean turned to his brother to ask the second question. Honestly, after the way he had been affected by Cas and that outfit the previous day, he wasn’t sure which way was up any more. 

 

“Nah, I wanted to surprise my two favorite boys”, said Jody as she ruffled Dean’s hair. “And where’s the hot angel?” 

 

“Er….” Dean spluttered. Of course, if he answered that question, he would be acknowledging that he thought Cas was hot. Which he was, but Dean wasn’t about to admit it out loud. Thankfully, he was saved, for the millionth time by the angel, as Castiel entered the room. If Dean thought he was twitterpated before, he didn't understand the definition. Until now. 

 

Cas was leaning against the door frame, watching the exchange. Dean suddenly felt underdressed. Instead of pajamas, like the ones that adorned the Winchester brothers, Castiel wore a red leather jacket and jeans, dark gray and tighter than the ones he had on yesterday.  _ If that's even possible, _ thought Dean as he unconsciously licked his lips. The red leather of the riding jacket hung nicely on the angel’s broad shoulders. When he started to walk towards them, Dean noticed the t-shirt underneath read ‘love’ in bold letters, the ‘o’ an anti-possession symbol. It sparked his curiosity where the shirt might have come from. The word ‘love’ kept replaying over and over in his mind.  _ Like I love you, Cas. What the- Knock it off. _ He felt like maybe he should go put himself in a corner. Dunce cap and all.

Sam always wondered what went through Dean’s mind when he eye fucked Cas like that. Kinda. Maybe he didn't really want to know. The thought of them doing something more graphic made Sam shudder. Jody and himself watched the silent exchange for a moment until Cas was within a reasonable distance for Jody to crush into another one of her motherly hugs. He spoke as he was pressed against her chest. “Hello, Jody. I was not aware you were coming to visit.”

 

“Just decided to pop in! I thought I might have had a case for you guys but turns out to be a bunch of kids scribbling band symbols on some house out in the woods. No EMF.” As she spoke to Castiel, Jody noticed that Dean was looking a bit frazzled, and it was not hard to work out why. He was looking at the angel as if he wanted to have him for breakfast instead of the bagels. She exchanged a look with Sam and decided to try and ignite the situation further. 

 

“Woah, Cas, you clean up pretty nice,” she said, as she squeezed one of his biceps.

 

“I have not cleaned up, Jody,” Castiel replied to the brown haired woman in front of him with that puzzled look on his face. “I have just changed my clothing.”

 

“Yeah, it was just a figure of speech.” Why did the angel have to be so literal?

 

She decided to try again.  _ You look good enough to eat _ . No, that would not do either.  _ You look hot enough to melt a popsicle? Melt poor Dean over there?  _ No, that was too obvious. Not like Castiel hadn't already been dropping hints for years. Jody decided to be straightforward so he would understand. “Seriously, Cas, you look very handsome.”

 

“Oh, thank you, Jody”. Castiel looked quite unnerved by the obvious flirting from the woman who had never shown any sexual interest in him before.

 

“Are you going on a date?” Jody asked, as innocently as she could manage. “Cos if not, it’s a crying shame, you being all dressed up and nowhere to go”.

 

Castiel opened his mouth as if to answer her, but then Dean started to make the strangest noise; somewhere between a choke and a whine. Everyone else in the room turned towards him, as he clapped his hands then rubbed them together in a let’s get on with this kind of way.

 

“Ok, can we all just agree that Cas looks very good in his new outfit?” As he spoke, Sam and Jody suppressed the urge to laugh.

 

“Thank you Dean”, said Castiel. The smile on his face at the compliment was radiant. 

 

_ Oh yes,  _ thought Sam.  _ They’re like putty in my hands. _

“Maybe you should put some clothes on too, fella”, Jody said to Dean. “Then we can eat this delicious breakfast I brought”.

 

“Oh, ok”, said Dean. He was never able to resist the commanding way Jody gave orders, so he went off to his room to change into proper clothes. Probably something plaid.

 

“And you too, Sam.” She pointed towards the hallway as she said this to the moose, who was looking entirely too pleased with himself.

 

“Yes ma’am”, saluted Sam, as he left the room in a hurry. He wanted to get back as quickly as possible so that he didn’t miss any of the good stuff.

 

“Hey Cas”, said Jody, as she wandered over to the angel. “Have you ever thought about doing something different with your hair?”

 

“Different? With my hair?”

 

“Yes, you know. A different style”.

 

“No. Do you think that Dean… Dean would like it? And Sam?”

 

_ Yeah, you really care whether Sam likes it, don’t you?  _ “Well yeah, sure. But you should only do it if you like it too. It’s your hair”. Jody suddenly realized that she was giving Castiel the Mom talk; the one that she had given to Alex about doing things to make yourself happy. Not that Castiel was a teenage girl, but he definitely needed some guidance.

 

“Tell you what, let me try something out and if you like it, I’ll show you how to do it yourself”.

 

Castiel nodded in agreement, and Jody reached up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Castiel closed his eyes and hummed contentedly, a serene smile on his face. 

 

“You have very nice hair,” Jody said, as she pulled at it slightly.

 

“Mmm, thanks”. Castiel sounded like he was about to fall asleep, he was so relaxed. Jody carded her hands through the thick locks, as she tried to make it look more attractive. She knew the look she was going for, but Cas’s hair was a little too dry.

 

“Wait here, Cas,” she said, as she left to go to the kitchen. When she came back a few moments later with a small bowl of water, Castiel had taken a seat next to the table. Jody placed the small bowl down and dipped her hands in. When she put her hands back in his hair, it was easier to manage, and play with. As she tugged at the hair a bit harder, Castiel moaned with pleasure. It took Jody by surprise, but she found herself pleased that Dean chose the same moment to come back into the room.

 

“What…?” He choked out. “What’s going on?”

 

Castiel jumped up as if he had been electrocuted, looking a little embarrassed.  Dean’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he noticed the angel’s new hairstyle. It looked just as it had when Dean first encountered him in that barn - sex-hair, as he thought of it in his fantasies - thoroughly messy and sticking up in all the right places. How Dean wished that he could be the reason it looked so gorgeously finger fucked.  _ And be the reason he just made that delicious noise.  _ He physically tried to shake the idea from his mind, looking a tad bit crazy as he shook his head at nothing. Jody shot Dean a look he didn't want to understand.

“Jody was making my hair look different,” said Castiel. “Do… do you… what do you think of it, Dean?”

 

“Oh, um… yeah. It looks great Cas”. Of course, great was not what Dean really wanted to say, but what he was thinking was so inappropriate. All he could really do was stare, and if Sam hadn’t reappeared a few minutes later, it might have gone on indefinitely.

 

“Hey, so how’s it going in here?” Sam asked, eyes widening as he noticed Castiel’s hair. He knew instinctively how that would affect Dean, and with the look on his brother’s face, he was reassured that he wasn’t wrong.

 

All eyes turned to Sam and the spell was, thankfully, broken. Thankfully for Jody, anyway. By now she felt like she needed a cold shower. “Ok, time to eat”, she said “Sam, would you help me grab the things from the kitchen?”

 

As they reached the kitchen, Jody turned to the younger Winchester and said “Jeez, Sam. What the hell is going on with those two? I felt like I was intruding on the start of a porno. Holy shit!”

 

“Yeah,” said Sam, sheepishly. “I’m, uh… helping them along. It’s kind of an experiment”.

 

“Well, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife, so I’d say it’s working. But we should probably get back in there before one of them does something they might regret in a public area”.

  
They walked back into the room with the breakfast supplies, to find Dean and Castiel sitting next to each other. They were clearly avoiding each other’s eyes; Dean was looking at a spot on the opposite wall, and Castiel seemed to have become fascinated with the label on a bottle of sauce. They all sat in a weird silence as they finished their food. It was extremely uneasy through the rest of breakfast and throughout the bunker for the rest of the day. Jody hung around reading and keeping Sam company, whilst Dean and Cas shyly undressed each other with their eyes. Sam couldn't stop thinking about how much easier this was going to be than he originally thought. He took a mental note that Dean really liked the new hairstyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loves Jodi? i know we do!


	4. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is and contains masturbation so NSFW, also includes a NSFW picture!

 

Even though the vamps nest in Texas turned out to be a bust, the boys had found there was a werewolf den in Wichita, Kansas. They could cover the ground in about two and half hours at most, with the way Dean drives the Impala. While waiting for his brother, Dean relaxed into the impala’s bench seat, listening to the engine purr. He let his head fall back and his eyes fluttered closed. Sam was taking forever as always and Cas… well, Cas…. He didn't care whether the angel came on the hunt with them or not. He had enough of the silent teasing from his brother. It wasn't his fault his best friend was so fucking  _ gorgeous. _ Without the monotony of that  _ stupid _ ,  _ sexy _ trenchcoat, every day he was seeing Castiel in a new light. 

 

Castiel told them he would be along after a minute, that he would have no problem catching up. The youngest of the Winchester boys climbed into the beloved car, but for some reason, he got into the back. “Hey, Sammy.” Dean was puzzled. “You’re not riding shotgun?”

 

He looked at his brother’s face in the rearview mirror and noticed he was smirking. “No, I need to… to do research. Yes, research. I can do it better in the back.”

 

“Dork.” Dean shook his head -  _ what the hell was going on with Sam? _ \- and pulled out of the bunker. 

 

Dean was just putting a tape into the car’s deck when there was a familiar sound beside him. With a whoosh of wings, Cas appeared in the car next to him, and it didn’t matter how many times it happened, it always made Dean jump. He gripped the wheel tighter to stop the car from swerving off the road and turned to the angel sitting beside him.

 

“Jesus Christ Cas, a little warning next time.” Dean trailed off as he became aware of what his friend was wearing. He noticed the beanie first, and how his hair poked out adorably from underneath. When Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder in an apology, he saw a flash of silver. The ring sat on his finger beautifully, and it was sparkling. _Sparkling like Cas’s eyes..._ _what the actual fuck? Lots of girly adjectives, Winchester._ Dean wanted to internally punch himself. 

 

“What does my brother have to do with my sudden appearance?” Castiel was so cute when he was naive like that. It was hard to look at the road. Every time Dean glanced back to his angel riding shotgun, he noticed something new. How the dark blue jeans hugged his hips, the top button of his shirt undone, _ the scarf _ . Before he could stop the next question, it rolled out of his mouth. “Is that cashmere?”

“Oh, this?” Cas touched the slate gray scarf around his neck. It was soft and silky on his skin and the way it encompassed his once bare throat had Dean wanting to tie him up. “Sam bought it for me.”

 

If it wasn't for his wandering eyes, Dean would have shot Sam a glare full of rage-tinted jealousy. Was he allowed to be jealous? No, probably not, but damn it, he definitely was. Castiel’s normal trench coat was replaced by a short black overcoat with zipper accents. He looked badass. It was so Cas but so not. Turning laser focus on the road, he shuffled in his seat, a hard-on becoming every apparent in the all of a sudden cramped interior. Cas shot him a confused head-cocked look and yanked off his slouchy beanie. Dean almost veered off the road. Again. He recovered before Sam or the angel could notice, but his hair was even sexier than when Jody had practically finger fucked it.  _ Ugh… this is going to be a long friggin’ drive. _

 

…………

  
  


For all the feathers on his wings, Castiel couldn’t figure out what was wrong with Dean. Ever since his little day excursion with Sam, Dean had been acting weird. Was he sick?  _ No _ … Cas could sense that his internal temperature was normal, except for in the car. It kept changing, almost as if… _ Dean was aroused _ ? What catalyst was Dean reacting to?

 

A silver bullet whistled through the air near his ear, snapping him out of it. It was not the time to worry about Dean’s hormones or  _ personal needs _ , no matter how much Castiel wanted to know all about them. Dean was heterosexual, as the humans seemed to call ‘straight’. Cas knew his vessel was not to Dean's liking. Jimmy was an attractive man, but that in itself was the problem. Cas, as an angel, of course, had no definitive gender. Well, originally. When jimmy was sent to heaven, Castiel had been given his body back. Castiel looked over at his friend and noticed that he seemed strangely distracted. In fact, he did not seem to be paying attention to the danger they were confronting. He walked toward the werewolf without checking properly that there was a way out, and was knocked off his feet, banging his head on the ground. The creature leaped to cover Dean but before it could make its descent back to the earth where the hunter lay Cas raised his side arm and a single shot rang out.

 

“DEAN!” Sam came running from the other side of the property, having put to sleep two of the dogs on his own. “DEAN! Brother! Are you alright?”

 

Sam turned to the angel. “What the hell happened Cas? The two of you should have been able to deal with one werewolf.”

 

“Sam, I do not know. Dean was behaving so strangely. Like he was distracted. He ran off towards the werewolf before I could stop him.” Sam was confused and a little worried. Dean would never intentionally put himself in harm’s way.  _ Oh!  _ It was then that he realized that his little experiment needed to be an at home project. He wouldn't really risk their lives on it.  _ No more hunts until they figure their shit out.  _ Dean groaned on the ground as he slowly came to, with Sam and Castiel crouched over him, one on either side. 

 

“Dean, are you ok?” His brother’s face was etched with concern.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” He sat up and groaned again. “I’m gonna have one hell of a headache.”

 

“I can fix that for you, Dean.” Castiel put his hand on the side of Dean’s face, and the hunter felt a warm tingling. And not just in his head.  _ Oh god, is he trying to kill me?  _ Dean made another groaning sound, but this time for a very different reason.

 

“Dean, what is wrong? I thought I had healed you.” Castiel looked very worried now. Dean was hard. Rock fucking hard. Thank goodness he could hide his bulge by hugging his knees to his chest. Cas’ grace _pulsing_ through him sent any inhibitions out the window. _Oh god, I’m gay_. At least for his angel. _Cassexual._

 

There it was again. Dean was feeling pleasure.  _ At my touch?  _ This new information had Castiel perplexed.

 

“I’m fine Cas, just need a moment, ok?” Dean really did not need Castiel to touch him again, or they might never be able to leave. Or Sam would get one hell of a good show.  _ I just need to make it back to the bunker then I’ll hide in my room until this - whatever this is - goes away. _

 

Castiel seemed to have finally gotten the hint and backed off a little, as did Sam. The younger Winchester pulled the angel to one side and spoke to him, giving Dean a strange look as he did.  _ Wait, is Sam distracting Cas? Does he know?  _ That thought of his brother thinking about it was enough to kill Dean’s boner stone dead, and he was able to get up off the ground and make his way to the car. Before he could get into the driver’s seat, though, Sam insisted that he drive while Dean rested in the back.

 

“Would you like me to sit in the back with you Dean? I could watch over you while-” Castiel stopped speaking as Dean shook his head emphatically. 

 

“No. No, Cas. You sit in the front with Samantha. You can discuss nerdy shit.” _That’s right, insult your brother, and your best friend because you can’t handle being that close to him. Good job, Winchester._ He dragged his hands over his face, exasperated with his own actions. Castiel had a look of utter bewilderment on his face as he climbed into the front passenger seat, and Dean felt kind of bad. But he needed to sort his head out and he couldn’t do it with Cas watching over him.

……………….

 

When they arrived back at the bunker Dean made his excuses and went straight to his room. He was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep, to clear his mind. No matter how hard he tried though, sleep would not come to him. He was too damn wired and horny, after what had happened on the hunt. There was only one thing that was going to help him relax, and it didn’t mean anything if he thought about his best friend while he did, did it?

 

The lube was cold on his palm, damn near icy when it touched everything else. It quickly warmed as the friction built. Dean lay out on his bed, in nothing but a t-shirt, like a teenager after watching cheerleaders. No... Baywatch… Castiel smiting some monster. A badass display of power… Maybe he could even have his wings out.  _ Oh god, this is so fucked up. Cas thinks I’m the righteous man, but if he knew what I was thinking…  _ That thought didn’t stop Dean, if anything the wrongness of it aroused him even more. Jacking off to the thought of an  _ angel. His angel.  _ His hand grew impatient, seemingly speeding up by itself.

 

Held captive by the memory of earlier, Dean imagined that Castiel's hand was back on his face, grace flowing through him. It filled him and aided the coiling warmth in the pit of his stomach. It almost felt real.  _ Whoa. _ Dean’s hand slowed to a stop where he had been stroking himself. HIs skin burned naughtily as another wave seemed to crash over him. It was so intense that he gripped at the hem of his shirt, shoulders arching off the bed. Every nerve was alive with sensation and it felt like he wasn't alone. Like he was being held against something warm and silky soft. Smooth like…  _ feathers _ ? Dean shuddered as he crested the edge of his orgasm. His hands hadn't even traveled back to his throbbing cock when hot white spurts splashed onto his hands and the comforter beneath his writhing body.  _ Holy crap, that was amazing!  _ Dean couldn’t remember a time when he had come nearly untouched like that.

As he finally drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but wonder what new outfit Cas was going to torment him with tomorrow.

 

…………..

  
In the large war room in the heart of the bunker, Castiel sat alone at the table. Sam had gone to bed some time ago, but in the quiet he had heard something… A prayer? No, not quite. He heard his name clearly, but not spoken. It was ethereal in nature. Dean was calling out for him, but this was… _Oh!_ Dean was thinking of the two of them _intimately._ Castiel knew that he could not go to Dean; that would be inappropriate. This was, in fact, a private moment for the hunter. He thought he was alone: mind body and soul. He could assist him, though. Castiel willed his grace towards Dean, desperate to feel the warmth of intimacy. When he found him, the adonis of a man was sprawled out on his bed, half naked, quietly chanting _Cas….Cas….Castiel…._ He wrapped his grace around every molecule of his being, and began stroking the hot length with his feathers. If he could not touch the hunter flesh to flesh, he could still give him pleasure. And that would do, for now.


	5. Thursday

This felt so different. Almost as if he dipped into Dean's closet instead of his own. Castiel shrugged on the royal navy blue over shirt. The jeans felt tight - tighter than the pair he wore previously. He tentatively ran a hand over one thigh, the material still strange. He had come to a realization yesterday; these new outfits of his were having a definite effect on Dean.

When Castiel had thought the hunter unwell, he was actually feeling attraction, _arousal_ , and somehow these clothes were heightening the sensations for Dean. If this is what Dean wanted, then this is what Dean would get. To add a little more power behind his blow, he threw on a necklace with a small angel wing that nestled against his chest and the silver ring from yesterday. Right before leaving the room, Cas saw his aviators on the dresser. _Hmm…._

                                                                                                  

Castiel had worked out that this was exactly Sam’s intention; to make Dean see the angel in a different light. He was both slightly annoyed, and impressed with the younger Winchester’s sneakiness. The annoyance was more from Sam not telling him of his little scheme. Cas wiggled his toes in the black scuffed boots on his feet, gathering as much courage as possible. He would need it if this were to work. If this went as planned, maybe he would be able to have proper intimacy with Dean, instead of from another room without the man’s knowledge. This is what Castiel wanted more than anything else.

 

In the kitchen, the brothers were bickering back and forth while Sam cooked turkey bacon on one side of the grill and Dean cooked “ _real bacon_ ” on the other side. Cas propped himself in the doorway, watching the exchange silently. It was amusing: human banter. He crossed the floor to stand against the bar to watch them while they worked. With his shades dropped down on the bridge of his nose, Castiel eyed Sam up and down. He smiled a smile Lucifer himself would have been proud of: one oozing confidence and mischief. “I know what you did, Sammy.”

 

Both Winchesters turned to look at the angel from his spot leaning against the counter. When Sam noticed the look he was receiving, everything fell into place. Cas had figured out his plan. _His test subject had become self aware! Play dumb!_ A nervous laugh escaped his lips before he spit out the first thing that came to mind. “What? Make breakfast?”

 

“Make something, anyway.” _Mischief._ Castiel continued to grin at Sam, so that he would have no doubts as to his meaning. The younger Winchester could tell that the angel was not angry with him, at least, and if he hadn't already outed him to Dean then he probably wasn't going to. It actually seemed that he was happy to go along with the ‘experiment’. Sam brought his food over to the table and sat down to observe those two idiots dance around each other again.

 

If Dean had not fallen into some kind of stupor, he might have noticed this strange interaction between his brother and the angel - he did not even register that Castiel had called Sam Sammy. As weird as that was. However, at the sight of Castiel, Dean’s brain short-circuited. _Good god in heaven, what is he doing to me?_ His friend’s appearance was positively mouth-watering; the perfectly fit shirt and angel wing necklace, and those tight jeans… And as much as he loved gazing into those stunning blue orbs, those shades somehow made him look even more attractive. Added to that was the awkwardness Dean was feeling over the fantasies he had indulged in just last night, which had made him come so hard that he saw stars. _If Cas had any idea..._ _No. This is not the time to think about that._

 

“Dean, you still look unwell. Maybe I did not remove all of the effects of the concussion.”

 

Castiel took note of Dean’s strong reaction, so he walked over to his friend - although walk was not the correct word to describe the way Castiel moved - it was more like a stalking movement. As a predator would advance on its prey. He stood as closely as possible to Dean, and gently placed his hand on his forehead. The hunter practically flinched at the contact, but Castiel was aware enough by now that this was not because he was unhappy at the touch but the exact opposite.  He did not want to remove his hand; he craved every little touch when it came to Dean. As he started to let his grace flow into the hunter again, he whimpered.

 

“Cas, buddy. I’m fine, just… please.” Castiel removed his hand, understanding that this was all a little too much. _Patience._  Dean didn’t know if he was imagining things, but was Cas touching him more than usual? He felt that whenever Cas got a chance he had his hand on Dean’s forehead, face, _leg_ . It was very distracting. Sam sat, an innocent bystander, watching this very sexually charged exchange. He just cleared his throat and went back to reading whatever ancient myth that had caught his attention before these two started _foreplay_ in front of him. He had never found research so interesting, or so important. So important that it was necessary to have the book right in front of his face, blocking his view.

 

Castiel had been staring at a spot on the table for an immeasurable amount of time when he suddenly turned to Dean and said “Would you like to go for a walk?

 

“A walk?” Dean looked really puzzled by this unusual request, while Sam sniggered behind his book.

 

“Yes. We do not have any new cases, and it would be nice to get some fresh air… I mean, for you obviously. I do not require fresh air.”

 

“Yeah, why not?” Dean rose from his seat and turned to his brother. “Come on Sammy, let’s get some fresh air.”

 

“Oh, no… I-I hurt my leg earlier when I went for my run. I need to rest it.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sam. “Really? You seemed fine a minute ago.”

 

“It’s seized up while I’ve been sitting here.”

 

Castiel had been watching the brothers’ conversation in silence, but now he moved over to Sam. “Where are you injured Sam? I could heal you.”

 

 _Oh, for fuck’s sake. What the actual fuck is wrong with these two?_ “Seriously guys, just go for a walk. You don’t want to waste your grace on me Cas; I can just get a cold compress. _Please, take the hint and just go. Before one of you chickens out_.

 

For a few moments no-one moved, but then Castiel took control of the situation again as he finally understood what Sam was doing. “Of course Sam, we will leave you to rest.” Then he winked at Sam, making sure to do it in a way that Dean couldn’t see. _Maybe he’s not as clueless as I thought._ The older Winchester and the angel walked up the bunker stairs, leaving Sam sitting there feeling a sense of accomplishment.

 

As they stepped outside, Dean took a moment to fully appreciate what Castiel was wearing. He wasn’t sure if he had ever seen anything quite as attractive as the angel standing in front of him in the sunlight. Aware that he was staring a little too much he started to slowly walk along the path through the undergrowth, and Castiel fell in step alongside him. Cas seemed to be  mesmerised by everything around them and pointed out the things he particularly loved; the flowers, the birds, bees. _The birds and the bees... Dear god, that’s not helping at all._

 

“Are you alright Dean?  You have seemed quite unwell these last few days.” The angel looked at Dean quizzically. _I swear, if he touches me on the head one more time, I’m gonna lose it._ Castiel started to lift his hand toward Dean’s head, but stopped short. Instead he locked eyes with the hunter, with one of those intense stares that seemed to pierce right into his very soul. Unaware that they were even moving, they started to gravitate towards each other as if on a string, until they were mere millimeters apart. _Is this it? Is he actually gonna kiss me?_ Eyes glancing toward the other man’s lips, Dean’s heart rate sped up and butterflies danced in his stomach. _Please, please let it be now. I want this so bad._ Dean swayed on his feet slightly before tilting his head just the tiniest bit to the side. The air around them became charged, as the whole world seemed to stop and they were the only people in it.

                                                                                

Just then, with the timing worthy of a bad comedy, Castiel’s phone rang. Dean closed his eyes and let out a sigh. _There goes another chance_. Cas jumped as if he had received an electric shock and pulled the phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen; “It’s Claire. I should answer this.” His voice was breathy, as if he had been running, and dropped to a lower than normal, completely _hypnotizing,_ octave. Dean really did not want this...whatever just nearly happened, to end, but he moved away to give him some privacy. Castiel might not really be Claire’s father, but their relationship had grown into something special. As he listened to the girl on the other end of the line, he motioned to Dean that they should return to the bunker - this was clearly going to be a lengthy conversation.

 

Castiel was still talking to Claire when they arrived back, and Dean took his seat at the table with a sigh. “Back so soon? What happened dude?” Sam asked the question, but he could guess what the answer was, as he watched the angel talk on the phone.

 

“Cas got a call from Claire,” _the cliche teenage cockblock,_ “I guess it’s good she talks to him - he’s the closest thing to a Dad she’s gonna get.” Despite his disappointment at their walk being cut short, Dean could only admire Castiel’s dedication to the role of father. There was a time when Dean had thought he was going to be the father-figure in Ben’s life, and thinking of that filled him with regret and a little jealousy.  Dean would never get that back. He couldn't take it from Cas.

…………

 

Dean was used to nightmares. His life came with its downfalls, one of them being unable to scrub his subconscious clean. The gory scenes he himself had created danced behind his eyelids on a regular basis, but lately, there was a entirely new tone to what he saw when he closed his eyes. Castiel in front of him, sun shining, not a cloud in the sky. He felt warmth and love. But that wasn't the case tonight. No blood, no monster. But the worst part; no Cas. Just emptiness. Dean lurched up in his bed, suddenly feeling the absence beside him on the queen size. Sweat made his clothes cling to his skin in the most uncomfortable way. Slowing his breath, he put his head in both hands.  

  
Maybe it was time to talk to the angel, but Dean was unable to make the decision. If all went well, he could have some sort of normalcy. The big problem he had was the terrifying thought that if Cas didn’t feel the same way he would lose the best thing that had ever happened to him. And that would be even worse than never getting to be with him to the extent he wanted. _God, why does this have to be so hard?_ Dean could handle monsters of all kinds: werewolves, wendigos, spirits, hell, even give him a Zanna. But feelings? Emotions? Not his strong suit by any means.


	6. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what it might be showing on AO3 about the author of each chapter, we wanted to make it clear that every chapter in this fic was written by both of us.

The smell of honey drenched vanilla assaulted Dean's nostrils once again. He couldn't focus on the menu in front of him when the most delicious thing to ever grace this earth was sitting just a few short inches from him, occasionally bumping elbows with him. This cologne made his mouth salivate.

 

The waitress appeared and smiled sweetly at the three men. “What can I get y’all today?”

 

“Er… what? Oh.” Dean had not even managed to register what was on the menu. _Good grief, get it together Winchester._ Sam interrupted this excruciating exchange by giving his order of  a veggie omelet, _really, Sam?_ then smirked knowingly at his brother. He knew exactly why Dean was so flustered. “I’ll have the country fried steak and hash browns, followed by a slice of your pecan pie.” He turned to the angel, who was _fluttering his eyelashes?_ “Cas?”

 

“I would like some pancakes please.” Dean gaped in shock at his best friend, who smiled innocently back at him.

 

“Sure thing, sweetcheeks.” The waitress chuckled. “Aren’t you the sweetest couple.”

 

“Oh, no… we’re. We’re-” Dean was fast losing his power of speech.

 

                                                                        

 

“Thank you.” said Castiel, reaching for Dean’s hand and giving it a squeeze. The small gesture made him want more but all he did was look lovingly at the hunter.

 

Sam chuckled - he was doing this a lot lately - and said “So Cas, how are you liking your new clothes? Change is good sometimes, isn’t it?”

 

“Thank you Sam. I like them very much. What do you think Dean?”

 

_Oh hell, no._ “Yeah, Cas. They’re ok.”

 

“Ok? Really Dean? He wears something different for the first time in years and that’s all you got?” The smile had slipped off Sam’s face at the bluntness of Dean’s reply. He knew he was pushing it, but this was important. And if he was honest, it was also quite fun to watch his brother squirm.

 

“I meant great. The new clothes are great Cas.” _They bring out your eyes, lips, thighs… Son of a bitch!_

 

Castiel beamed at this compliment. “Which one do you like best Dean?”    

 

Dean’s eyes widened as he tried to answer the most leading question he had ever heard. “Er, well… I don’t really remember-”

 

“I think this ensemble is the best so far, Cas.” Sam was grinning so much that Dean wanted to punch him in his smug face. _So far… does that mean there’s more of this torture to come?_

 

With a prayer of thanks to all the deities in existence, Dean was spared any more questions on Cas’s clothes, as the waitress brought their food to the table. “For the cutest couple. And you too, sunshine.” She had realized that Sam was kind of a third wheel here, and her easy, friendly manner made him blush a little.

 

“Ooh, this looks great!.” Cas beamed at his short stack before grabbing the honey from the corner of their booth.

 

“Since when do you eat breakfast, Cas?” Dean spoke _after_ he shoved a bite of hash browns in his mouth.

 

“Dude, that’s really gross.” Sam glared at his brother. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

 

“Ok, Mom!” Dean glowered back.

 

Castiel turned to face the hunter. “Dean, I agree with Sam. You have put too much in your mouth. It will make swallowing very difficult.”  

 

“Uh….” Dean just sat with his mouth hanging open, feeling the flush rise on his cheeks. Surely his freckles were flashing like a marquee: _I'll show you how much I can swallow._

 

Sam smirked at the scene unfolding in front of him but didn’t remark, not even on Dean's coloring. Thankfully, the three of them fell into silence as they ate, and Dean had to use all his willpower to not just sit and stare at Castiel. That skin-tight t-shirt he was wearing was almost too much, and it made him wish that he could serve himself up a heaping side of Cas. Devour seemed like an appropriate term for what Dean wanted to do. _Whoa!_  

 

There wasn't a parking space for blocks, so Dean had parked Baby down a ways from their favorite breakfast spot. Now instead of cursing it, he was thanking whatever entity had blessed him with an escape. When he couldn't take his own inner fantasies, the smell, the feel of the angel pressed tight to him, he stood, too abruptly. “Imma go pull the car around.”

 

The fresh air only cleared his head in the smallest way. The scent of Castiel was clinging to his clothes. It made him kinda hard, thinking about Cas clinging to him… _mmmm._ Shaking the feeling from his body the best he could, he made his way down the sidewalk. Dean forced himself to stare at his feet while he walked. Think about nothing but the scuff on his left outer toe. When he reached the Impala, Dean unlocked the door and slid into his spot. Riding in his car was like sitting in a therapist's office for most. He didn't have to say a word but her engine always made the stress melt off. The stress came back with a vengeance when Dean pulled up to the curb, though.

                                                                                              

Castiel was leaning against the stop sign, small box in one hand, the other tucked into the pocket of his jeans. The angel was looking at Sam, smiling bright like the sun in the sky. The desire to be the reason the beautiful creature was so happy overwhelmed Dean. The leather jacket that clung to his muscled shoulders was just a little on the small side but that just helped to accentuate the shape of his flawless body. The way the shirt bunched in some places and stuck in others made Dean picture shoving it up over Cas’ head, exposing his abs and chest, an arresting sight, perky nipples and all. He had already felt the jeans rub against his own but now, looking at them head on, he wanted them pressed on his bare skin. Castiel’s belt buckle poked provocatively from beneath the shirt hem, which would be so hot to undo right now.… If it wasn’t for the fact that Sam was standing right there, he would grab himself a handful of angel and just go for it. That’s what Dean convinced himself the reason was, anyway.

 

Sam and Castiel climbed into the waiting car. _Of course Cas got into the front. Why wouldn’t he?_ Turning to Dean, the heavenly creature held out the box in his hands. “You forgot your pie Dean. I know how much you wanted it.” Why did that innocent sentence sound like the filthiest thing Dean had ever heard?

 

“Yeah, thanks Cas.” Dean coughed to distract himself from his thoughts. “Can you look after it til we get home?” As the car pulled away he could see Castiel cradling the box of pie as it it was precious, and needed to be protected at all costs. _Stupid, adorable angel, taking everything literally._

 

* * *

 

Back at the bunker Dean set up his laptop in the war room and searched for a case, a distraction, anything really that might take his mind off Castiel. He considered taking the laptop into his room, maybe watch some porn, but just lately he couldn’t get aroused unless it involved dark hair, blue eyes, plump pink lips.… Just at that moment the angel appeared with the piece of pie on a plate, and presented it to Dean. “Here you are Dean. Here is your pie.”

 

“Th-thanks Cas.” The hunter noticed that Castiel had added some whipped cream too; _that was very thoughtful._ He had removed the jacket now, and Dean nearly choked at the sight of those muscly forearms. He took the plate and started to eat, but all he could think as he took a bite was Castiel saying _‘I know how much you wanted it_ ’ and he really couldn’t do this in front of him. Especially because he now was imagining some things he would like to do with that whipped cream…

 

He began to feel a little dizzy as it all became too much. Dean jumped up from the table and proceeded to leave without looking at the angel. “I think I’m gonna lie down, didn’t sleep well last night. I’ll eat it later, but thanks man.”

  
Once Dean was in his room, he locked the door and lay down on his memory foam. _Just need some sleep._ After fitful tossing and turning, he eventually drifted off with thoughts and images flashing through his mind; Cas, pie, cream, muscly arms, tight jeans, _I know how much you wanted it. Dean…._


	7. Saturday

 

Before Dean left his room to make his way to the kitchen, he made a promise to himself that he was not going to freak out over whatever hot outfit Castiel was wearing today... that highlighted all of his best assets and made him look as sexy as fuck. It was just clothes, for fuck’s sake, and Dean was a grown man, not a teenage girl with a ridiculous high school crush. He rounded the corner and,  _ sweet Jesus,  _ there he was; Castiel in a simple purple sweater - sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and beautifully fitted dark blue jeans. He was also wearing a plain silver ring, which drew attention to those hands. Those hands that Dean could imagine running all over his body while he-  _ No. No, stop. _

Castiel looked up and saw the hunter and his face lit up with a radiant smile. “Hello, Dean. Would you like some coffee?”

 

“Yeah, thanks, Cas.” _ Keep your shit together. _ He smiled back as the angel handed him his coffee and as he took it, their fingers brushed. Instead of pulling away, Castiel kept his hand there, gently touching. Dean raised his eyes to his friend’s and their gazes locked once again. Trembling, he swallowed harshly at the sight of that stunning blue, and-

 

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Sam came bounding into the room, enthusiastic as a puppy. “Any coffee left?”

 

“I-I was just… admiring Cas’ ring.”  _ God, is everything an innuendo now?  _

 

“Oh yeah. It does look good.” Sam gave Castiel a knowing smile behind his brother’s back.

 

Dean and Castiel reluctantly pulled apart and Dean took a very long sip from his mug, as he admired his friend yet again, from a distance.

 

“So, get this.” Sam got their attention then. “There’s a state fair going on this week just outside of town; we should go.”

 

“A fair?” Castiel was obviously unaware of this cultural delight.

 

“You know, Cas. Ferris wheel, roller coaster, games? Like an amusement park but smaller. They have booths to buy things and photo ops. It will be fun.” Sam watched as Dean began to squirm in his seat. Castiel was growing excited- he could definitely see it in the angel’s face- so there was no way Dean was going to say no, now.      

 

“ _ Damn it, Sam _ ,” Dean mumbled to himself. Finishing off his coffee in a single gulp, he turned away towards the sink.

…………….

 

Thankfully, the drive to the fair was quite short; Dean could feel Castiel practically buzzing with excitement in the seat next to him. As they got out of the car to cross the parking lot, the angel’s eyes widened in sheer delight, like a small child seeing a toy for the first time. Which he kind of was, really. He looked up at the Ferris wheel, eyes begging.“Please, can we go on that?”

 

Dean chuckled. “Ok, calm down, little orphan Annie.” 

 

Castiel tilted his head and squinted his eyes. “I don’t understand-”

 

“Yeah, we know.” Dean shook his head at how many references his friend still didn’t get. There were so many things he could teach him, and show him.… Dean started to walk towards the entrance, hoping the others would follow before his thoughts got carried away again. It wouldn't be hard, with how innocent Cas looked… how the deep purple of his sweater went  _ phenomenally _ with his skin tone.

 

“Oh, can we please go this way? This sign says there are chickens. Dean, may we go see the chickens?

 

It was the cutest thing watching Castiel softly bounce on his toes. So many human experiences that he hasn't gotten the chance to have. It made Dean think about how if he were ever lucky enough for his best friend to love him back, he would promise to show him everything. ‘A Whole New World’ began playing in the background of his mind and he silently cursed Charlie for making him watch all those damn Disney movies. “Yeah, Sure. But, I vote for food after.”

 

“Of course you do.” Sam snickered and followed the nearly running angel into a small red barn. Cas’ eyes shone with curiosity, that was rather endearing when paired with the rough stubble on his jaw. Dean followed more slowly, wondering if Castiel was going to keep up this level of excitement all day.

 

Inside the barn, there were many chickens of different breeds and Cas wanted to see all of them.  _ And, is he talking to them? Dork.  _ Dean watched him pet them affectionately, making sure to stroke their feathers. “Cas, buddy. Why the obsession with their feathers? You know chickens can't fly, right?”

 

“Even winged creatures that cannot fly need their feathers groomed, Dean.” Castiel’s face fell a little as he said this and with a sudden realization, Dean understood why. 

 

“Oh, you’re-you… feathers.”  _ Very eloquent Dean.  _ He mentally slapped himself in the face. Would it be too weird to offer to groom Cas’ wings?  He would do it, though, given the chance and his hands tingled at the thought. He had never actually seen them - he had only seen shadows - but even so, they were magnificent.

 

Sam strolled over, having just finished a conversation with a pretty mother and her child who looked around four years old. Dean was never one to miss the opportunity for some teasing, and his face lit up at the thought. “Hey, Sammy, who’s your friend? Did anyone tell her you're not allowed to feed the wildlife around here?” As he spoke he lifted his hands to his head and curled his fingers into antler shapes, indicating that he thought that his brother was a moose.

 

Sam grimaced. “At least I’m not afraid to let people know when I’m attracted to them, Dean.”

 

“Wha-” he tried. “What?” Dean blinked rapidly as he took in what Sam had said.   _ Does-does Sam know?  _ As the two brothers stared each other down, Cas chose that exact moment to change the subject - apparently unaware of the sudden combative nature of their exchange. 

 

“I have visited all of the chickens now. I am ready to see the rest of the fair.”

 

As if in sync, Sam and Dean both backed down and the three of them left the barn. They strolled through the stalls and booths, stopping to look at the occasional item and eventually found themselves in front of the Ferris wheel. There was quite a long line, but Castiel was determined, so they took their places in line and chatted amiably. After about fifteen minutes, they neared the front and Sam suddenly got an idea. “Sorry to do this to you, but I’m feeling a little nauseous. I don’t think it would be a great idea to go on this thing.”

 

Dean looked suspiciously at his brother. “Man, this was your idea and now you’re gonna bail?”

 

“Dean, I’ll go on the next ride, ok? I just need to sit down.” Sam was looking a little green; even Dean could see it. Unbeknownst to the other two, it was mostly to blame on the ride’s lights.

 

“Ok, Sammy. We’ll see you after.” Dean watched his brother walk away, then turned to Castiel, who looked a bit downcast. “Don’t worry, Cas. We’ll have fun without him, you’ll see.” 

 

Castiel gave a tiny smile before they climbed into the vacant chair that swung down to stop in front of them. Once they had settled in the double seat, Dean pulled the bar across their laps. They grinned at each other as the huge machine started to move. The wheel turned around and they began to rise into the air. Cas looked genuinely delighted. “Dean, look at the view. It is wonderful.” 

 

_ Yeah, it’s pretty romantic.  _ Without thinking, Dean put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and gave him a kind of hug. “Yeah, it’s really great Cas.” 

 

“Thank you, Dean. I am having such a nice day.” The angel’s face flushed, and he smiled bashfully. He pulled his phone from his pocket and began to tap away at the illuminated screen. When he had finished, he turned to the hunter. “I texted Sam to thank him as well.”

 

For the rest of the ride, they were mostly quiet; Dean watched as Castiel took in everything about the experience, radiating with joy. When they reached the ground again, Sam was waiting. He clapped the angel on the shoulder and smiled. “Glad you enjoyed it dude, and you’re welcome.” 

 

They wandered some more through the fair and the crowds as Dean waited for Castiel to pick out another thing he wanted to try. He found a cart selling cotton candy and looked at Dean expectantly. Once he had paid for it, he watched his best friend - he realized that he had been doing that a lot today - attempt to eat the sticky, sugary treat.  After a couple of bites, he looked at the hunter with a frown. “Dean. Dean, I-I do not think I like this. It is very strange.” 

 

Dean chuckled and took the cotton candy from Cas’ hand. “It’s ok Cas, you don’t have to eat it. Hey, you’ve got some in your hair.” He put his hand up to Cas’ head and tried to pull the stuff loosely with one hand, but it was really stuck. He heard Sam snickering behind him, and turning around, he handed the stick to Sam and said “Very helpful Sammy. Do something useful and get rid of that will you?”

 

As his brother went to find a trash can, Dean returned his attention to Cas; now that he had both hands free it should be easier to remove the cotton candy. He ran one hand through the hair as he pulled with the other, and it soon came loose. He quickly got rid of it all, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to remove his hands from Castiel’s deliciously soft hair. Especially as the angel was now humming contentedly. The angel leaned into his hands, letting his eyes lull closed with a sigh. He knew he should stop, and he started to wonder how long he could do this for before Cas noticed, or Sam returned. That question was answered a moment later as Sam reappeared. Dean abruptly removed his hands. “That should do it, Cas. Now, what next?”

 

“The roller coaster,” said Castiel, firmly, striding towards the ride in question. Dean shrugged in resignation at his brother, and they followed behind trying to catch up. Thankfully this line was a lot shorter, and as the ride shot them around its loops, Dean could see how much the angel was enjoying it. He wondered if the sensation reminded Cas of flying.

 

Sam stumbled from the coaster, really sick this time, and made a beeline for the men’s room around the corner. Dean laughed at his brother’s weak stomach and looked down the strip. That’s when he saw it.  _ World’s Best Corndog.  _ His mouth began to water at the thought. He unconsciously grabbed Castiel's hand in his own as he yanked him down to the food truck. Cas stood back, a blush once again creeping on his face. _ Dean's being so forward with me. I think I like these new clothes. _ When Dean turned back around, he was holding a giant greasy piece of food on a stick that Castiel could not find the appeal of. Dean, however, looked as if he was going to devour it. “Fuck yes.”

 

The pair walked back towards the restrooms they had left sicky Sam at. To the side of one of the buildings up ahead, there was a sign for the tilt-a-whirl. Dean could see Cas wanted to ride it but played coy instead. “What do you want to ride next?”

 

Before Castiel knew what was happening, his brain told his lips to speak. “You.”

There was a deafening choking sound as Dean nearly spit his whole corndog onto the ground. Cas jerked his face away from the hunter as Dean turned towards him, eyes nearly bugged out. The next thing he knew, Castiel was almost running towards the tilt-a-whirl, getting on before Dean had a chance to recover.   _ What did he just say? Am I deaf? I must have fallen off the roller coaster and died.  _ Dean had made his way to the closest bench, his mind swimming from the intense processing that it took to understand what the angel had said.  _ What the actual-  _ “Dean? Dean! Are you alright?”

 

His giant sibling jogged over, looking concerned at the scene in front of him. Dean sat with his head in his hands, brushing them down his face multiple times as he muttered to himself. When he couldn’t handle any more of his inner monolog, Dean stood, Sam’s hand slipping from where it was resting on his shoulder.  _ I'll just forget he said it… and… and I will just forget it.  _ Castiel seemed to appear out of nowhere, causing the Winchesters to startle. “I am ready to move forward. What is next?”

 

Dean couldn’t look at the angel and Cas could not look at the hunter. Sam stood there, sensing the tension, snapping his gaze between the two of them. He decided to defuse the situation by dragging them in the opposite direction from which they came. Neither of the awkward,  _ so not a couple _ , couple spoke about what transpired between them.

 

By the time the sun had set, they had been on most of the rides and moved onto the games. Dean had won a teddy bear for Cas at the duck shooting range. There was no contest if it was Dean Winchester holding the gun. He felt stupidly proud of winning the oversized bright blue cuddly toy, but it made Cas happy, so….

  
The night was due to end with a firework display, so they made their way over to the field to get a good view. Dean glanced at Castiel - yet again - and it was funny: he kind of missed the trench coat. He  _ really _ liked the new clothes, and they all looked so nice on him, but that coat felt like a part of his identity almost. As the first fireworks ascended into the sky, he watched the way they made Cas’ eyes shine, and the sight was truly breathtaking. Dean felt a tug at his heart and a warm feeling in his stomach as they stood together and watched the night sky light up again and again. He knew he couldn’t deny it much longer. The hunter was irreversibly, irrevocably, bindingly, and permanently in love with the beautiful creature next to him

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe fluffy Destiel! Any predictions on when they will do it?


	8. Sunday: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost entirely smut. Finally!

Dean got out of bed and decided that as Castiel had dressed up so nice for the last few days maybe he should make an effort too. Not to get a reaction out of the angel, obviously; sometimes it’s just nice to put on your best clothes. After a shower, he spent the best part of an hour getting ready. He picked his red shirt - no plaid, for a change - shaved, styled his hair and put on some nice cologne.

                                                                          

Once he realised that he was as ready as he would ever be, there was no excuse to put this off any longer. Dean made his way down the hallway to the kitchen, where he could hear Sam and Castiel talking. He paused at the doorway to take in the sight of Castiel, and what a sight it was. He couldn't help but let his eyes follow the line of Cas’ dark wash jeans up to his edible hips where they were cinched with a casual belt of almost the same color. Wonder what his ass looks like…. His forearms were nearly bare, the muscles there rolling as he moved. It was arm porn, if there was such a thing it was only made sexier by the white striped oxford shirt pushed up around his elbows. Dean couldn't tell how fitted the shirt actually was -much to his dismay- because his navy waistcoat hung on him as if it were professionally tailored. He thought he might have made an audible sound when the angel turned around, exposing a perfect pair of embroidered cobalt wings. What a fucking tease. The clothes went so well together, Dean wondered if he had a stylist picking them out.

For a few moments he stood in absolute admiration and to be honest, it had made him so hard he probably could not walk properly, anyway. Castiel looked up and noticed him and his eyes grew wide. “Dean, y-you look nice.”

“Thanks Cas. So do you. Really, really nice.”

They gravitated towards the middle of the room and stopped a few inches apart, smiling shyly at each other. Once again, the air between them became thick and charged with sexual tension and this time Dean was determined that nothing was going to stop him. He had ignored his feelings for too long and he had to have the angel. Now.

“Hey, Cas.” His voice was low and seductive, and the angel looked up at him through his eyelashes, his cheeks flushed with desire. “Is that an angel blade in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” Might as well be as cheesy as possible.

To his surprise, and delight, Castiel replied in an even lower voice “It’s my angel blade.” Then he winked in the most suggestive way, and Dean’s legs almost buckled. “Oh god, Cas.” He grabbed hold of the angel’s shirt collar and pulled him forward until their mouths were brushing ever so slightly. For a couple of seconds neither of them moved, as they registered the enormity of what they were about to do. Then slowly, ever so slowly, their lips met and they both moaned in unison. All of a sudden, what had started out as a gentle brush of lips became a passionate pushing and pulling, as neither of them could get enough of one another’s essence.

“Okay, I’ll just be going then.” Somewhere behind them they heard a voice speak. Then there was the sound of footsteps running, as if the owner could not get out of there fast enough. Dean was aware enough to tell that it was Sam leaving, but Cas was already so far gone that it did not register.

They hadn’t stopped kissing while Sam made his hasty exit; in fact, nothing could pull them apart at this moment in time. They clutched and pulled at whatever they could grab hold of, as their mouths hungrily devoured each other; clothing, hair, skin. Dean really wanted to tear Cas’ clothes off, but they were so close that he couldn’t get to the buttons. It seemed that they weren’t touching enough for Cas’ liking; he was constantly trying to draw him closer, closer.

Dean broke away to breathe, and this gave Cas the opportunity to lick and suck at his neck. Dean groaned at the heavenly sensation. “Cas, ohhh…”

“Dean, I-I…” Cas said as he pulled his mouth away and stared hungrily at the hunter.

“Yes, Cas? What-?” The question was lost as Cas claimed his mouth again, and managed to get his hands under Dean’s shirt. He ran his hands over the hunter’s back, and Dean trembled at the touch. No matter how hard he tried he was unable to get inside Cas’ clothes, and he began to push him away.

Cas removed his mouth from Dean’s and looked at him with concern. “Dean, are you alright? Do you wish to stop?”

“No. God, no. I need to get you out of your clothes. Now. They’re in the way.”

Cas grinned wickedly, and landed a quick slap on Dean’s behind. “Dean. After all the trouble I went through to get dressed up. Why would you wish to remove them?”

Dean gaped in surprise at how risque Cas was being. So much for the innocent, virgin angel. “I, Cas… I, we need to....”

“Yes Dean. That was very articulate.”

Seriously? “Cas, we wait how many years and now that we are finally gonna do this, you’re making fun of me?”

Cas brought his hand to Dean’s face and lovingly stroked his cheek. “Dean, I have wanted you… this, for so long. I am sorry for poking fun at you. Forgive me? I would rather poke something else.”

“Whoa there, slick.” Where the hell is this confidence coming from? “Cas, this is… unexpected. Where did you learn to talk like that, Mr. Collins?”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “Mr. Collins?”

“Yeah, that sexy actor. Misha Collins. I’ve seen him on the internet; he’s always making innuendos and looking fine.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “Sexy?”

“Yes, but not as sexy as you, Cas.” Dean smiled somewhat sheepishly. “But really, where did that come from, anyway?”

"Sam suggested that this type of banter would be well received by you."

“Wait… what? Sam?” Dean’s eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

“He has been very helpful, by instructing me in the art of wooing.”

“Wooing, Cas? Really? That’s… that’s actually adorable.”

“Are you saying I am adorable, Dean? I am an angel of the Lord, not a puppy.” As Cas said this, he raised his eyebrow and the look on his face became intimidating, dominant, making Dean tremble again.

  
The playful feeling rapidly dissipated, as the atmosphere filled with a dense heat. Dean looked at the angel’s inviting lips and felt an overwhelming need to be kissing them. He placed his hand on the back of Cas’ head and crushed their mouths together again. They moved together in a vehement dance, as their breathing became ragged and uneven. In one swift move, Cas maneuvered Dean backwards then pushed him down onto the table, pressing into him, forcefully. As they began to grind against each other Dean flung his head back and sighed. “Oh, angel… yes.”

This seemed to spark something in Cas. “Dean,” he growled as he moved back a little to pull at the buttons on Dean’s shirt. The moment he revealed the man’s skin, his mouth and tongue were all over it; nipping, licking, sucking. Dean was overwhelmed with lust; he yanked Cas back up, and slowly undid his waistcoat, his patience waning before just ripping the shirt apart, buttons scattering everywhere. At least now he could touch the glorious being that was hovering over him. He rubbed his thumb over a nipple, eliciting the most beautiful noise from him. The hunter lifted up and flicked his tongue over the same spot. “Dean!” Cas was panting now, and he rolled his hips against Dean’s, slow and sensual. Dean rolled his hips back, and he knew that if they carried on much longer he would come in his pants. On the kitchen table.

“Cas. Cas, stop.” He tried to breathe for a moment.

“Dean, beloved. I am sorry, we are going too fast.”

“Too fast? That’s not actually possible. But we need to move this to the bedroom before there’s an accident.” Dean gestured to his groin. “Or Sammy comes back.”

“Sam has gone? Where did he go?”

“Yeah, remember when we started making out in front of him? Then.”

“Oh. Yes, I would imagine that it may have been somewhat awkward for him.” Castiel blushed deeply, then started to roll his hips again.

“C-Cas… bed-bedroom.” The more Cas did that the harder it became to speak coherently. If Dean wasn't already achingly hard, the look in Cas’ eyes would have done the trick. The angel relented and let him up, then led him by the hand down the short set of steps into the hallway of the bunker. When Dean tried to beeline for his room, he only got a small head shake in return. Silently, Castiel guided him into his own room.

“Would you like to undress or do you wish for me to assist you?” There was that face again, cocked eyebrow and all.

“I think that I want you to do it.” Dean couldn’t help but think about yesterday. So sweet and soft. Now all that innocence was gone as Cas sank to his knees in front of him. He always liked this powerful, badass angel who likes to take charge. He just never thought it would transfer to the bedroom.  
  
“Of course, Dean.” As he spoke, he popped open the buckle of Dean’s belt. The zipper slid painfully slow as Castiel guided the jeans to the floor, gently helping him step from them. When he went back for the boxers, Cas’ breath ghosted over the engorged cock in his face. The band of the underwear released Dean and he sprung free, almost landing on the angel’s lips. Instead of taking him in his mouth, like Dean was praying to anything that would listen that he would, the gorgeous angel stood to face him again.

He stared into Dean’s eyes with pure unadulterated longing, and reached up to his shirt. He began to slip the shirt down over the man’s shoulders, kissing the bare skin as it was revealed. “Cas, I… please.”

“Please, what Dean?” There was that commanding tone - voice rougher than normal - which sent shivers down Dean’s body straight to his groin.

“I-I want you to get naked too. Please. I want to kiss and taste your skin all over, Cas.”

“All over?”

“Yes. Yes, I need you.” These words were clearly having an effect on the angel and to demonstrate how much he needed it too, he was instantly naked. Dean looked in shock for a moment, admiring the alluring man in front of him. His body was even more perfect than he had imagined. Well-defined abs, muscular shoulders, and those hip bones…. “Cas, did you just mojo your clothes off?”

He nodded, and Dean chuckled. “I would have liked to undress you, slowly, while I ran my hands over your chest and down-”

“I thought you were going to kiss and taste my skin all over, Dean.”

Dean did not need to be asked twice. He kissed Cas’ collar bone, then moved down towards his nipple, stopping to gently nibble on it. The gasp that came from him was heavenly, and Dean paid the other nipple the same attention. He gradually lowered himself to his knees, planting kisses as he went, until he was level with the angel’s beautiful cock.

“Is that your angel blade, Cas?”

Castiel visibly twitched at the sight of his lover’s mouth so close to his member and he barely choked his next words out. “It would look better in your mouth Dean.”

Dean was gonna show his angel how much his mouth could hold. He encased Cas in his velvety hot throat as he watched Cas’ eyelids flutter shut in pleasure. It looked as if he had to concentrate on not blowing every drop he had onto Dean's tongue. He bobbed his head slow and steady before sliding his cock all the way to the back of his throat. He had never given a blowjob before but he found it surprisingly easy. The sounds he elicited from Castiel helped a lot, too. He had never heard a noise so delicious.

Suddenly Cas grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair to drag him up to eye level. The angel kissed Dean deep and slow before pushing him back on the mattress roughly. Oh, yes. Castiel looked his hunter up and down and licked his lips. He crawled up on the hunter, inches from his face. What he said next made Dean squirm with delight. “Touch yourself.”

Dean watched as Cas started to stroke himself, eyes hooded, blown with lust. It made the hunter pump his own hand faster. But not too fast, he knew what Cas wanted. After so long, he needed the control and for once, Dean wanted to just give in with no consequences, just love. They laid there, Castiel half on top of him. It was a glorious sight, the angel’s lithe yet muscular frame above him touching that beautiful perfect skin everywhere Dean wanted to. He laid his free hand over the handprint scarring the top of his lover’s shoulder. This made Dean's head loll back against the pillow, sensations he couldn't name taking over him. It wasn't purely physical yet it manifested that way. Cas’ eyes grew wide as he removed his hand and replaced it once more. He did it one more time before a huge smirk burst over his gorgeous face. “Dean, my mark on you allows me to touch your soul... almost directly.”  
  
“Is that what i keep- uhhhhhh- feeling?” Castiel began reaching out through his touch to stroke Dean’s soul with his grace. “Oh, fuck.”

The sound of Dean coming undone accompanied by the warmth his soul was spreading through his grace caused the angel’s wings to unfurl in the space behind him, majestic dark feathers rippling. Dean gasped almost inaudibly at the sight. They were mind blowing. Each black feather seemed to hold a thousand galaxies, right down to the barbs. As they moved, the black shone as it seeped into a navy blue that complemented Cas so much he thought he may cry from the sheer beauty. “Castiel...You are magnificent.”

“Oh Dean….” The angel almost moaned when his lover reached up to card his fingers through the spaces between his coverts. A shudder wracked his body and Dean definitely took note. His hands made their way to the top of the right wing when Cas let out a moan that caused Dean’s dick to throb. “Mmmm.... Dean, my alulas are very sensitive.”

“Alula what now?” His wording had been clear, but the hunter was distracted by the sounds escaping from between Castiel’s parted lips.

“The feathers…. Ahhhh… oh, Dean….” Cas was shaking and Dean was loving it. He had never seen his best friend, his lover, so uninhibited. It only made him want the angel more. “Pleasse, Dean… may I touch you?”

“Of course, baby. Go right ahead.” Before he had even finished speaking, Dean was pushed back against the bedspread, Castiel mimicking his own actions by tracing a somehow skilled tongue across his collarbone before heading south. Oh my god….”

“Dean, please refrain from using my father’s name in bed with me.” Cas spoke but he didn't miss a beat, trailing his kisses and licks along Dean's chest. The hunters apology was lost in the beginning of a throaty moan as Castiel took his nipple in between his teeth and nibbled. Dean was unraveling. Slowly but steadily losing his mind, the sudden feeling of Cas’ hands as they found their way to rest on his bare ass. He completely surpassed the flushed pink shaft as he forced Dean’s legs open, exposing his tight entrance.

To prepare him for the large weight of his cock, Castiel licked playfully at Dean, watching in near amusement as he wiggled, mewling under the angel. Watching the ring of muscle clench and unclench beneath his touch was making him so very hard, wings spreading slightly in delight.

“I have something I would like to try...if it is alright with you.”

“Cas, anything, just please stop teasing me.” With that, he hopped from his bed and headed for the closet. He grabbed the small black box from the shelf there and made his way back to Dean, hunger in his eyes. The angel had been rather sneaky. In the mountains of clothes they had put on the sales counter, he was able to slip this little surprise into the pile without Sam even noticing. He intended to use it on himself with merely the thought of Dean but now with the blushing hunter waiting there so enticing...Castiel was going to use it on him.

As he removed the gleaming black toy from the box Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. “Cas, is that… what I think it is?”

Cas blushed as he brought it closer to the hunter. “What do you think it is Dean?” He teased.

Good lord! So much sass. Dean gulped as he looked at it. “I-it’s a vibrator, Cas. Where did you get it from?”

Dean did not get an answer, instead the angel switched it on and started to run it over Dean’s stomach. The buzzing tickled, but as Cas moved it lower, onto Dean’s throbbing dick, the feeling was altogether different. “Mmmm... Cas, that feels so. Oh, shit!”

Using his grace to spread and relax Dean, Cas reached behind him to stroke his wing at the apex of his shoulder. The oil gland tucked there did not need much coaxing to release. He took his slick hand and ran it over the thin humming device. The hunter cried out in ecstasy as Castiel moved it between his legs, over his balls and between his cheeks. The sensation was incredible, as the vibrator was pushed gently inside him. They both marveled at how it slipped in without pain but instead an intense sensation that leaked into his very consciousness. It was as if he and Cas had never not been together. Connected.

“Dean… you look ravishing.” Cas watched Dean’s face in awed wonder as he moved the toy in and out, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. The sounds his hunter was making made him pulse with desire. When he hit that magic spot inside Dean, causing him to arch his back off the bed and shout profanities, he could wait no longer. He needed to be inside him; to feel all of him. He was about to reach back around to stroke his uropygial gland when a hand caught his wrist. Sweat had created an ethereal sheen on the Winchester’s skin- or is it my secretions inside him?- that made it so Castiel could hardly breathe. His breath only picked back up, in an increased tempo, when his lovers fingers grazed the edge of his wing.

“Nghhhh… Cas… you’re … ugh-so hot.” Dean struggled with the words as his angel picked up the pace with the toy inside him. The pads of his fingers found the oil and slicked themselves in it. He coated Cas’ member in the sleek substance, pumping his hand up and down in time with his partner. When Castiel let the vibrator fall from his body, Dean whimpered at the loss, hole grasping at nothing.

Cas pushed Dean’s legs further apart, as he shifted over him, and lined his cock up with Dean’s already waiting hole. He started to gently push inside, but Dean was impatient.He thrusted towards Cas, trying to speed up the experience of being filled by his lover. “Cas-Cas please, don’t hold back. I’m ready.”

“W-wait, Dean. This is so… oh.” Cas could barely speak, such was the onslaught of sensations and emotions that were consuming him. He stopped moving for a moment, as he tried to get some kind of control over himself. Dean lifted a hand to his cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb, bringing it close to Cas’ mouth. He brushed it over the angel’s lips then pushed it inside. Cas started to suck Dean’s thumb, and the man groaned and rolled his hips, urging the angel to move with him.

He began to move then; gentle thrusts at first which quickly sped up and became harder and rougher. The noises this was pulling out of Dean were sinful and he growled lowly. Dean moved his hand down to his cock, stroking it in time with the pounding he was receiving. Cas growled again, and pulled Dean’s hand away. “No Dean. That is not yours to touch. You will come without any contact with your member.”

“Jesus, Cas. That’s so fucking hot!” The thought that Cas could possess a part of him - all of him - made Dean want to burst with exhilaration, and though he desperately wanted to come he willingly let the angel gain control over him. As they continued to move together as one Dean felt dizzy, almost high. He experienced a soaring sensation, heh... I’m literally on cloud nine, and he had to will himself to stay focused on the feel of Cas, his smell, his being, to keep from drifting away.

Cas watched the hunter fall to pieces underneath him with every thrust, and he leaned down to the claim the man’s mouth again. They panted and moaned into the kiss, as they felt themselves start to fall over that edge. Dean could not help himself, as he once again grasped his cock to help with that last push towards absolute bliss. “ Dean, no.”

“Mmmmm...what?” Dean jerked as he started to arch into Castiel. He was so close he could almost-

“Dean I said no.” Cas swatted the hunter's hand away again, firmer with a fierceness in his eyes. “I want you to release on the feeling of me inside you alone.”

“Cas, I can’t. I need to-” He didn’t get to finish the sentence, as Cas changed the angle suddenly and hit his prostate, hard. “Fuck. Fuck, Cas!”

As he continued, Castiel managed to hit the hunter’s prostate every time. His hands had made a permanent residence in the secondary coverts. It drove Castiel insane, the perception of the world warping in his peripherals. As they climbed to ecstasy together, Dean buried harder, using the wings as leverage to slam his body back into the angel. Every tug on the beautiful feathery masses caused a wave of tingling and delightful burning to rock through Dean. Cas’ hand was placed on his scar, holding his shoulder still as they chased release. Soon, they were chanting each other’s names like a prayer and their movements became erratic.

“Cas, I’m gonna-” Sticky white cum spurted out of Dean’s cock, covering his stomach as well as his lovers. His orgasm caused his channel to clamp down around Cas, edging him on until there was nothing left to grip onto. He painted the inside of his hunter with warm salty love. What they were feeling was so glorious that neither of them wanted to stop and they continued moving as if they were one being, fully fused together, until they became over-sensitive and utterly spent.

Castiel was a quivering mess. He collapsed onto Dean, pure happiness washing over him. He was sticky and soaked in a mixture of musks and sweat. Even the way the fluids began to dry on his skin could not break his serenity.

He heard the hunter whispering beneath him, and as he lifted his head to gaze into those vast wondrous green eyes, he caught the words that made his head start to spin again. “I love you.”


	9. Sunday: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just fluff but then smut happened.

"I love you.” Three simple words that hit Castiel like a meteor. He felt nothing but adoration for this adonis, this god of a man. The hunter’s confession of love touched him in a way he did not think possible.

“Dean-” Cas started to respond, but was cut off by those words again.

“I love you, Cas. I fucking love you. You rock my world, man.” Dean lowered his face to trail kisses along Castiel's neck and chest, watching as the angel let his eyes flutter closed, drinking in every ounce of praise he was given.

The man beneath him fell silent and Cas opened his eyes again. Dean was looking at him with wonder, waiting for him to react. Oh. He slid down the hunter’s body slightly and planted a kiss on his chest. “I...love...you…Dean...Winchester.” Castiel continued to kiss his hunter’s body, punctuating each word with a press of his lips. “I have wanted you for so long, but I never imagined that it could be like this.”

“It was good, huh?” A cocky grin spread over his face, and Cas beamed in reply.

Good did not come close to describing the act of sin they had just committed. “Spectacular, wonderful, marvelous....”

“Alright, thesaurus man.” Dean teased, as he ran his fingers softly over Castiel’s arm. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” The angel looked at him expectantly.

“When we were… you know?”

“Intimate?” Cas pressed, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“Yeah, that. When we were… when you touched me with your grace... I’ve felt that before, haven’t I? A few days ago....” Dean trailed off, looking bashful, almost embarrassed to bring it up.

“Y-yes, you have.” Cas blushed deeply at the knowledge that Dean had worked out what he had done.

“So, you knew what I was… engaging in the other night when I was alone in my room, and you… what?”

“I heard you whispering my name, like an unintentional prayer, so I assisted you with my grace. I wanted you to be… satisfied.”

“Oh, I was satisfied alright. It was incredible… not as incredible as the real thing, but I ain’t complaining.” Cas sighed in relief as he realised that Dean was not angry with him. He rolled a little to the side so that he was not crushing him. This action brought their attention to the tacky, half dried, bodily fluids that were coating their bodies.

“That’s kinda gross, isn’t it?” Dean grimaced, and looked around for something to clean himself with. “You don’t have any tissues, Cas? I’ve got a whole bunch in my room.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, so that the angel would have no doubt as to why Dean would have so many.

“No, I have no need for tissues, Dean. And why would you have a whole bunch?” The angel looked at Dean with a smug face, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

Dean purred seductively. “Cos everytime I think about you, I can’t help myself. You’re the hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen.”

Castiel moaned at the pure sensuality of Dean’s words. “Dean, unless you wish to fornicate again, I would stop... now. Or I may not be able to control myself.”

“Dude, I’m not eighteen any more. I can’t go again so soon. But I love the idea of you getting all riled up. So fuckin’ sexy.”

“Dean-” He warned, a dangerous look in his eyes.

“Yeah, ok. Ok.” He looked around the room again. “Have you got anything we can use to clean up?” Cas reached down to the floor and retrieved his shirt. Most of the buttons were missing after Dean had ripped at it earlier and it was rumpled from being thrown along with the other clothes.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Dean looked a little ashamed at the state of the shirt, but he took it anyway and wiped away as much of the stickiness as he could - first from Castiel’s stomach, then his own. He changed the subject to one that had been at the back of his mind all week. “These clothes you got, did Sam help you pick them out?”

“Yes. When we went to the store last Sunday, he took me to the menswear department. He was most insistent.”

Suspicion started to build inside Dean’s mind. “Did he say why he wanted you to get new clothes?”

“No, but…”

“But?”

“Well, I realised what his intentions were a few days ago. I believe that he was trying to get you to notice me.”

That sneaky son of a bitch. “Well, I think we can mark that down as a success, don’t you?”

“Yes, I would agree. Very successful.” Cas began to chuckle at the absurdity of Sam and his plan and Dean joined in with a full belly laugh.

When Dean eventually stopped laughing and calmed down, he looked lovingly into his lover’s eyes. “Remind me to send him a fruit basket. If he ever comes back, that is.”

“A fruit basket?” Confusion clouded Cas’ features for a moment.

“Yeah, never mind. We owe him, big time. If it wasn’t for him - wait, was Jody in on it too?”

“Not at first, but she quickly caught on and… joined in?” Castiel was thankful that Jody had brought his hair to Dean’s attention. Last night and at the fair…ooohh.... The way Dean touched it was almost as great as getting his primary feathers stroked. The mere thought had him wanting back inside the hunter.

“Fruit basket for Jody too. The sly dog.”

“You know, Dean Winchester, I love you. More than anything in this entire universe. But sometimes I find your manner of speaking utterly unfathomable.”

“Aw, Cas. I love you too.” Dean grinned impishly. He placed a peck on Cas’ lips, to cover up the overwhelming feeling that came over him at the angel’s words. “Now, I really need to eat; I didn’t even have breakfast. I spent so long getting ready - an hour, it took me - then when I saw you, I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“Why did you take so long to get ready?” The angel looked puzzled. “You have much more practice than I.”

“I wanted to look nice. For you. You went to so much effort, and I decided that I should as well.” The Winchester rubbed the back of his neck, looking down to avoid the ocean blue eyes staring him down.

“Dean, you would look beautiful no matter what you wore. But I appreciate that, and for the record you did look absolutely stunning. Before I slowly removed your clothes.” Castiel leaned up on one elbow to gaze down the ridge of his nose at Dean, who now lay almost entirely under him. The look on his face spoke of raw power.

“Oh god, Cas. That-that’s…” Dean trailed off as he pulled the angel on top of him again and smashed their lips together in a filthy kiss. He plunged his tongue into Cas’ mouth, eliciting a long moan from him. Lining their hips up, they both began to roll and grind against each other as their erections swelled. The kiss became rougher -and hotter- as they sped up the motions, and when Dean slipped his hand between them and took them both in hand, Cas cried out.

“Deannnn… oh!” The feel of their cocks sliding against each other was amazing, and it only took a few more strokes before he was coming, spilling over the man’s hand. Dean followed a few moments later, and he continued until he was sure they were both finished. Unlike the love-making earlier, this had been quick and dirty, and they both looked a little stunned.

“Holy fucking shit, what just happened?” Dean gasped as he got his breath back. “Did you just use your mojo on me?”

“No, Dean. I did not. If I remember correctly, it was my words that aroused you.”

“You’re a real sweet talker, you know that? Now we need a shower, then something to eat. If we’re gonna keep on having sex every couple of hours I’m gonna need to keep my strength up.” He playfully slapped Cas’ butt as he dragged himself off the bed and grinned at the shocked expression on the angel’s face.

“C’mon angel, let's get clean.” Dean took Cas by the hand to lead him to the showers.

Cas hesitated. “Wait, Dean. Should we put some clothes on? Sam might be here.”

“If Sammy was back, he’d make damn sure to let us know. We can walk around buck naked if we want. In fact,” He eyed the angel hungrily, drinking in the beauty in front of him, “let's never wear clothes again.”


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it - the final chapter. This was a real collaboration, and so much fun to write. Thank you to all our readers, those who gave kudos, and especially those who left comments. Getting so much love made all our hard work worth it. Also, to Sarah, who made the suggestion in the first place. Such a great idea for a story.
> 
> On a more personal note, I want to give a big thank you to RidinCastielInTheImpala for such a wonderful writing experience, and for encouraging me to have a go at writing some of the smut. Rachel (tfw_cas)
> 
> So, here's the chapter. It contains a surprise, which we hope you like.

“It's all your fault, Sammy. You shouldn't have pushed so hard.” Dean placed multiple kisses up and down Castiel's trench coat collar and then his bare throat before finding his lips, never letting Sam drop his gaze.

 

“Oh, come on! I did it to get rid of the awkward ‘nonexistent’ third wheel. Not become more of one.” The giant moose shrunk down in the booth seat, trying to hide his face with one hand. People didn't normally stare at his brother and his angel, but today, Dean was making obnoxiously loud pleasure noises as Cas tried to push him away.

 

“Dean stop… I am still so worn out from this morning.” For acting as unwilling as he was, there was a glint in his eyes as he looked at the younger Winchester. It told him Castiel was teasing him, too. “Did the front seat get entirely cleaned, Dean?”

 

“Oh, fuck guys... Ok. Enjoy your lunch. Imma go somewhere Destiel free!” With that, he was out the door, bell jingling above the opening in protest. Dean and Cas dissolved into a fit of giggles and Dean leaned back into his own personal space.

 

“Fuck. I thought he’d never leave.” After taking a huge bite of his burger, Dean smiled.  _ Always the gentleman. _ Castiel moved to eat his own food before he turned to address his hunter again. They enjoyed a peaceful _ brother-free _ date: lunch, a stroll through town and a little shopping of their own, no secrets this time around. It was sweet, almost  _ domestic,  _ as they drove home, hands clasped together on the leather between them.. “I love you, Cas.”

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Cas, I’ve been thinking.” Dean was wearing his nicest smile, and it was obvious that he wanted something from the angel. Castiel looked at his boyfriend with a little suspicion.

 

“Yes Dean?” 

 

“You can summon other angels, right?” Cas nodded, willing Dean to continue. 

 

“Could you summon Gabriel?”

 

“Yes, I could. But why would I do that Dean? I recall that you are not overly fond of my older brother.”

“Well, yeah… that’s true, but….” The hunter trailed off and lowered his gaze to the ground. He rubbed the back of his neck, like he always did when he was nervous - as Castiel had come to notice - before speaking again. “Ok, cards on the table time. Sammy and Gabriel, I think they might have feelings for each other, and they could… well, you know.”

 

The face Castiel made was one of complete surprise and shock. “Are you saying that your brother, Sam, and my brother, Gabriel, could be intimate. With each other?”

 

“Yeah. Well… maybe they could go on a date first, hold hands, watch the sunset.” Dean had a stupid grin on his face.

 

“Are you teasing me, Dean?”

 

“Sorry, I… yes. I mean, they could get intimate, but they should at least hang out first. It’s just... Sam helped push us two idiots together, and I thought that we could return the favor. Play matchmaker for him.” 

 

“Yes. And then they could wait eight years to do something about it.” Castiel raised an eyebrow and waited for his words to sink in.

 

_ Why, you cheeky son of a bitch.  _ Dean smiled affectionately at his boyfriend. “Now who’s teasing?” 

 

“Let us get this done.” Castiel closed his eyes. A sudden  _ whoosh  _ filled Dean’s ears, causing him to turn around and look behind him. He nearly came nose to nose with Gabriel. 

 

“Hey Dean-o!”

* * *

 

 

It took a slamming door for Sam to rip his eyes from his research. When he lifted his gaze his heart almost stopped. There he was. The object of his dreams. The one thing he thought he could never have. He had been slightly jealous the first time he realized that Castiel actually loved his brother, the idiot. What he would do for the angel now across the table from him to return his affections. Of course Sam internalized all of this and kept his outward expression friendly at best with the Trickster. “Hey… uh.. I-I didn’t… expect to... uh see you today, Gabe.”

 

“Heya Sammikins.What’cha doin’?” Gabriel leaned on the table and smirked at the younger Winchester. Somewhere in the background, Sam heard Dean snigger.

 

“Oh, er… research. For a case-” Sam trailed off, his heart thumping wildly. _ Sammikins? Really?  _

 

“Well, do ya want some help? I don’t mind how hard it is.” He waggled his eyebrows furiously as Sam all but had a heart attack.

 

“Okay, okay.” Dean strode over and stood between them. “So, here’s the thing. Sammy, you did so much for me and my angel over there.” He beamed at Castiel, who was hanging back, quietly watching the scene unfold. “We wanted to give you something.”

 

Sam blinked repeatedly at his brother, not quite ready to believe what he was hearing.  _ Is he saying… telling me that Gabe... Gabe is my present?  _ “But Dean, I-” 

 

Dean raised his hand to silence his brother as he turned to jog out of the room. It felt like an eternity with Gabriel's eyes tracing the lines of his arms. Or his face.  _ His lips.  _ Sam felt his face get hot. If Dean didn’t hurry, he might implode. As if hearing his silent cries, Dean came around the corner with a rectangular white box with a big green bow in his hand. Handing it over, he stepped back to slip an arm around Castiel’s waist. “Here, open it.”

 

“You guys didn't have to do this. Just getting you to to stop eye fucking and be honest with each other is a gift.” Sam watched his brother grab beers from the fridge, setting one in front of him, handing one to the angels before popping one open himself.

 

“Just a token of our gratitude, but no more experiments on us. Deal?” The two smiled as Gabriel looked confused, standing close to Sam, with the excuse of looking closer to the present in his lap. It made the younger Winchester frazzled to feel the archangel so near, breath ghosting on the skin of his neck. With shaky hands, Sam managed to get the stupid ribbon off and push it aside. Dean was never one for wrapping paper so the box was plain white cardboard. The lid slid off with ease- no duct tape, so Cas was involved- and revealed tissue paper. 

 

“Clothes?” The muddled look on Sam’s face morphed slowly into an amused one when he held the pristine material between his fingers. A large chuckle bubbled from him. “A lab coat.”

 

“What’cha need a lab coat for, moose? Got a new job i don't know about?” Gabriel unwrapped a sucker to pop into his mouth while he spoke. The bright red sweet looked delectable caressed by those plump firm lips… Sam visibly shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts. His brother was into angels, not him….  _ Ok, don't lie to yourself _ ….

 

“I don't know where I'll ever wear it.”

 

“Maybe for  _ Gabriel _ .” Dean took that moment to swig his beer and turn from the room, grabbing his angel’s hand to pull him along with.

 

“What?!” Sam decided to play stupid. There was no way his brother could have any inkling about his uneasy feelings toward the archangel.

 

Castiel yanked him firmly and guided him towards the exit. “Dean, you are the most confusing, bewildering, and frustrating human I have ever met. And I could not love you more.” He pulled the man into a searing kiss, and they lingered like that for a few moments. Cas smiled so bright at his man that Dean wavered on his feet. He couldn't believe that this beautiful celestial creature looked at him like he had hung the moon and the stars (even if the angel knew his father had done it).

  
“I love you too. C’mon angel, let’s go before they start re enacting scenes from Dr. Sexy M.D.”


End file.
